


I forgive you

by babylearnedtoread



Series: Playlist for Peter and Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: Based on I forgive you by Sia"You don't have to come darling. I don't want you to come...it's dangerous." Peter was playing with one of Stiles' strands of hair at the back of his neck, worry in his voice."Then why are you going?" Stiles pouted. "If it's that dangerous, you're the one that's not going. They are my friends and I'm going to help them."Peter sighed. "Your loyalty knows no limits, does it, darling?" He tightened the grip on the boy's hand and gave him a small smile. "Sometimes you need to see right from wrong, dear boy, or you'll find out that fighting their fight won't end well for you. And you know how that would break me..."
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Playlist for Peter and Stiles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I forgive you

He could keep his eyes closed like that forever...

He would miss the clouds in the sky, the bright smile of children just like the one who was currently laughing outside, the rays of sunshine peaking through the windows as they might be doing right now...the blue of his eyes.

If it meant that he could stay forever like this in his arms, he'd keep his eyes closed and live in darkness and the warmth of his skin forever.

"I forgive you..."

Moments go past too fast when you don't know where they lead and when they end. 

One morning you spend hours in your lover's arms and you feel safe. The next, you find yourself falling to the ground, unable to keep your heart from shattering so you hold on as tight as you can to the only one who ever could.

"You know not what you have done..."

"You don't have to come darling. I don't want you to come...it's dangerous." Peter was playing with one of Stiles' strands of hair at the back of his neck, worry in his voice.

"Then why are you going?" Stiles pouted. "If it's that dangerous, you're the one that's not going. They are my friends and I'm going to help them." 

Peter sighed. "Your loyalty knows no limits, does it, darling?" He tightened the grip on the boy's hand and gave him a small smile. "Sometimes you need to see right from wrong, dear boy, or you'll find out that fighting their fight won't end well for you. And you know how that would break me..."

"You did not see right from wrong"

A shadow of pure rage rushing at hin, a sharp pain in his side, glowing blue eyes staring at him and everything goes dark for a moment. 

"Stiles!" Far away.  
"Stiles!" Closer.  
"Stiles!" Close.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw a terrified Peter looking into his eyes, then at his body, then back into his eyes. 

The pain came rushing back, but before Stiles got to throw up, all the aching in his body was taken away by the tight grip of Peter's hand. 

Stiles, finally getting the courage to look at his injury, sighed in relief. The wound wasn't half as bad as he thought it would be. It sure would leave a scar, but at least he'd survive. That's the whole plan, right? 

Never make plans for the future when in battle...

Stiles stood up and started walking towards the others to make sure everyone else was okay.

"You need to get out of here, Stiles, now!" Peter shouts from behind him.  
"I'm not going anywhere without you! We either leave together or..." 

He didn't get to finish his sentence before noticing the Beast running towards him with his claws out, ready to do more damage, damage Stiles was not going to survive this time. At least he knew he had managed to put a good distance between him and Peter by then. 

Peter would be fine. Peter wouldn't be fine, but he'd survive. So he closed his eyes and waited for the eternal darkness that he had just made peace with that morning. If only he had Peter to hold him forever too.

The darkness was interrupted by the sudden scream of pain that would forever sound through his whole body and break his heart in millions of pieces. 

"No!" Stiles falls to the ground and crawls his way to the body laying in front of him. His pained scream made the Beast step away before retreating back in the forrest.

Silence fell heavy over the clearing. Tears were burning down his cheeks and Stiles grabbed at the almost lifeless body.

It was dark and Peter was in his arms, but he was not warm anymore.

"No, Peter- I can't- what have you done, Peter?" Whispering was all he could do. 

A cough escaped Peter before he spoke. "I don't regret what I did, sweetheart, but I am sorry..." He smiled weakly, reaching for Stiles' cheek. "I-" he coughed again, blood rushing out of his mouth.

"I know, I forgive you. You did not see right from wrong...I know...I didn't see..." 

Peter smiled again and his hand fell from Stiles' cheek. 

"No, Peter, no, you're not leaving! No!" He started pleading, choking on the tears that were falling furiously down his face. "We leave together, Peter!" He pulled him up close to his chest and started sobbing into his hair. "What have you done?..." 

He was not going to see the blue of his eyes ever again after all.

"Now it's time for me to move on"

"It's been three days, you need to eat.  
Don't you think you should get out for a bit? Two weeks is too long...  
Four months, Stiles...you can't hold on to a ghost forever..." 

That was what everyone kept telling him. Time was not important to him anymore. There was no day, no week, no month. 

Yet he found himself remembering their anniversary. And now two years meant something. It meant they would never be celebrated, as time stopped five month ago, that one year from now, he would still live in that morning. 

But he wouldn't like Stiles to do that. He was upset when Stiles forgot about their 6 months anniversary. He would want him to remember it this time. 

The flowers in his hand felt worthless now that he was standing in front of the carved stone. Peter would have liked them though. He said that of course he likes flowers, they remind him of Stiles, pretty and delicate as they are. 

He sniffed his nose and cleared his throat. 

"I didn't forget." He smiled sadly. "I brought you flowers for-" He sighs, holding back a chocked sob. "Happy anniversary, baby." He puts them on the ground. 

"I know I come here every day and talk to you so you're probably already sick of my voice. I guess it's a bit unfair that you can't tell me when to shut up anymore, huh?" 

He sat for a while in silence as if to give Peter time to speak. "I, uh, I just want to tell you that, uh, i didn't prepare a speech this year for the, uh, vows...like we did last year." 

The rain came all of a sudden. As to mourn along with him. 

"You'd hate it if I'd sit here in the rain with you, wouldn't you? You'd say I'd catch a cold and that you're not in the mood to play nurse again." He smiled to himself. "I'd tell you that I'd love to see you in a nurse costume cause you've got the legs for it and then I'd have to run for my life." 

A smile faded as quick as it came. 

"I can't stay long, but I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." 

He starts biting his lip as he thinks about his next words. "I just want you to know that i- I forgive you and I love you... I hope you can forgive me too, Peter."

The rain stopped and the sun reached his damp skin. The warmth felt familiar, like a soft touch, caressing his face and the wind going through his hair like a hand playing gently with the strands. 

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes. Peter didn't forget about their anniversary either. He didn't forget about Stiles. Stiles made a promise in that moment and breaking it would be the last thing he'd ever do.

"Always in my heart you'll live on."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, I didn't really do the song justice, but I hope it's enjoyable enough.


End file.
